


My Pace

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Racing, Bisexual Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Partying, Polyamory, Soft Seo Changbin, Street Racing, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	My Pace

**5:30 PM**

_This is a terrible idea._ "You ready?" _Why am I doing this?_ "As ready as I'll ever be."

_Why the hell am I here?_

Felix didn't have the answer to any of those questions.

As to why he was in the passenger seat of a racing car,or why he was doing this without telling the others.

But yet here he was,sitting next to one of his Got7-hyungs.

Sitting in a racing car.

In a partly abandonded tunnel.

Without his members knowing.

* * *

**A Month Earlier**

 


End file.
